Through Green Eyes
by Sheilove13
Summary: Loki arranges his marriage to the Vanir princess, Sigyn. He's convinced himself that the only reason he wants this is so he'll one day rule Vanaheim, since Asgard is Thor's. Serendipity works its magic on the trickster.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Green Eyes...**

"Remind me again, where we're going and why" Loki said in a bored tone, not lookig up from his book. Thor groaned. He hated being reminded of the fact that...

"We are going to dine with the royals of Vanaheim. Thor's special day is fast approaching and he needs to be recognized by king Njord and his family" replied their mother. Thor groaned again. Loki smirked. Just then, their ride stopped and the door opened.

The Vanir king and his daughter, Freya, stood infront of their castle. It was already very dark. A servant led them to the grand dining room.

At the dining room: Loki

There's a big difference between their home and ours. Here, they use a lot of wood for their furniture while in Asgard, metal. King Njord toured us around until Thor's stomach growled. Now, I am seated beside my BIG brother while we wait for the food to be served.

The door opened, and out came a young lady holding a tray of food. I'll bet everything I have right now, Thor wasn't paying attention to anything else but the food; because if he had, he'd have noticed that the girl didn't look like a servant, at all. She approached us and bowed slightly.

"Ah! Sigyn. It's about time." The king said with a grin on his old face. He turned to all of us. "I'd like all of you to meet my granddaughter, princess Sigyn of Vanaheim"

"It is a pleasure" Father replied.

"Ooh! What a charming young lady. Did you cook this yourself?" asked mother. She was referring to the food.

The princess blushed. "I just helped them make it, my lady"

"She cooks, you know. Hard to believe considering she's a princess" said lady Freya.

Mother whispered to Thor, "She'll make a fine wife to you." My eyes widened when Thor blushed.

Sigyn sat right infront of me. I examined her. She wore a long white dress, had pinkish white skin, strawberry blonde long hair that curl at the bottom, fuchsia colored lips, and violet eyes.

"Is something wrong, prince Loki?" Lady Freya asked. "I noticed you haven't said anything" She looked much like her daughter, only older and with blue eyes.

I shook my head and smiled politely. Thor leaned in and whispered to me, "When you stare at a beautiful princess next time, don't be too obvious." I glared at him and he smirked.

"Just eat. I hope those'll keep your mouth shut"

Servants came holding meat on their tray and refreshments. Unfortunately, I didn't like meat. So, I only ate the food princess Sigyn made. It was delicious! Every now and then I would glance at her and never was there a time she wasn't smiling, even when Thor told his stories.

My blood boiled. I was angered by this. Look at her, acting so perfect! My eyes see every little fault in all the people I see yet, I cannot detect any from her. What sort of treachery is this? My hands balled into fists.

I stood and excused myself. My feet led me to a balcony that overlooked most of their kingdom. This realm is truly the most peaceful of all. The wind blew stronger but I didn't mind the cool atmosphere. I heard footsteps so I made myself invisible. Sigh, just a couple of handmaids.

"Poor king Njord. He's getting weaker and weaker everyday."

"I know. He would need to retire soon"

"But who will he pass the crown to? Lady Freya is a widow and Sigyn has no husband" I noticed how informal they spoke of their princess. She probably told them to call her Sigyn. I frowned. Always little miss perfect...

"You think maybe master Theoric will marry her? He's been wooing her for a while now."

"Don't know. I hope not. That man scares me sometimes"

"If he does, then he'll be king"

"Once again, I HOPE NOT"

An idea came into my head. I am not sure this is a good plan but...

I made myself reappear infront of the maids on purpose. They ran away screaming in terror, just a bit of fun really. That wasn't the plan I spoke of though.

It was time for us to go. I took one last look at princess Sigyn before leaving, and noticed that her eyes turned bright blue...or was it just my imagination?

At Loki's room

I couldn't sleep because there was still something I had to do. I walked to my mother's room and knocked. She opened the door and let me in.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Mother, I wish to wed princess Sigyn"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW this story! Oh, and somebody please tell Tom Hiddleston that Loki needs Sigyn. That is all :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga hugged her son tightly. Loki wasn't quite sure what to do.

"So, you're okay with this?"

His mother's eyes sparkled. "Of course I am."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "And you're not going to ask why?"

The queen finally let go of him and stared. "The real question is, why not? The young lady is sweet and kind. Perfect for you"

_That's just the problem,_ Loki thought. _She's too perfect! _

"When do you want her?" The queen suddenly asked.  
"What do you mean, mother?"

Frigga rolled her eyes. "Come now Loki. You know how long I've been desiring grandchildren, and I believe your brother is...well, it'll take a while for him"

Loki blushed a little. His mother placed a hand on his right cheek.  
"Lady Sigyn is exactly right for you. I believe you two were destined for one another." She smiled. "Although, I must admit that at first, I thought of making Thor marry her for his own good" Frigga yawned.

"It's late. May I suggest we continue this tomorrow, mother?"  
"Very well my child." Loki turned and just before leaving, he added...

"I want her as soon as possible"  
The next day: Loki  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Thor shouted while running towards me. "I knew you liked her. But, I didn't think you'd like her so much as to marry her. Brother, you've just met Lady Sigyn last night!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. "It's really none of your business, Thor"

He frowned slightly. "I'm just worried, Loki. I mean, are you sure? Think about it. Marriage is serious business"

"Is that why you don't intend to marry any of the girls you flirt with?"

He laughed so loud, it sounded like a bark. "That, is a completely different thing, brother. And you're right. I think you should marry the princess. We wouldn't want you to be an old virgin, now would we?"

My eyes widened and my mouth was hanging open. Where do these people get this idea? I decided to leave my brother to his childish thoughts. But I ended up talking to the allfather.

"The Vanir have different traditions, Loki. I have talked to Njord about your proposal and he has one condition." I suddenly felt nervous.

"And, what might that be, father?"

Odin leaned forward and whispered. "He wants you to make princess Sigyn fall deeply inlove with you." I had no words for this. Then he added "Without the use of magic and trickery. Only then will he and Lady Freya allow you two be married"

"Very well father. I shall do my best"  
The king smiled.

At the Vanir palace: Sigyn  
I was helping my handmaid knit when grandfather suddenly asked for my presence.

"Good day Grandpa. How are you feeling?" He smiled

"Quite well...I have good news!" I asked for what it was and he replied

"Remember the two princes who came to dine with us last night?" I nodded. "One has asked for your hand. Isn't that exciting?" I blushed.

Just then, mother entered the large room with a grin on her face.  
"Prince Thor?" She asked  
Grandfather shook his head slowly. My mother had an 'oh' look.

"Prince Loki?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they will come join us this afternoon"

My mother laughed. "See, my darling? I told you my procedure was working"

"What procedure?" Uncle Freyr asked, out of nowhere.

"Oh you know, the usual things I do to my face when we were young before sleeping" Uncle turned to me

"I hear my dear niece is engaged."

"Only if the prince manages to make you fall for him, Sigyn" Grandpa said. I blushed yet again.

_Flashback_  
From what I remember, I first saw the second prince of Asgard when I was six (midgardian) years old. It was my first time visiting their golden palace, so I found myself in a beautiful garden. For a while, I adored the many colored flowers until I saw a young boy sitting on a wooden bench underneath a tree. He was reading a book. I watched him for sometime until he suddenly frowned at the book. The boy scoffed and said "LOVE?" bitterly

_End of Flashback_  
"Sigyn?" I was brought back to the present by the sound of my grandfather's voice. "They're here" I nodded.

Vanaheim: Loki  
There's no turning back now. Strange, I didn't even feel the slightest bit of guilt. Huh, I am the god of lies after all.  
"Loki, we're here" I nodded.

**A/N: Before Thor the movie :D  
Is it OK if I imagine Charlize Theron as Sigyn? I mean, she is 5 years older than Tom H. O:)  
REVIEW this!**


	3. Our third meeting

**CHAPTER III**  
LOKI' POV  
How is it possible? Are Vanir people usually like this?

As mother and I stepped down from the carriage, I noticed something peculiar...her eyes were golden brown, no longer the violets I saw when we last visited (which was, last night). Come to think of it, I do remember her eyes turning blue when my family and I were leaving. Could this be a trick of the light? Do my eyes deceive me? No. I know better than to question my instincts. I suppose there's more to this little princess than meets the eye. Guess I'll just have to find out.

"My lady Sigyn. How very nice to see you again! Lovely, as usual" Thor said. He kissed her hand then smirked at me.

"Shall we proceed to the great hall?" asked a servant. We nodded and she lead us to a large room filled with wooden furniture. Paintings hung on the walls, thousands of books were on the shelves and there was a fire place. It was exactly the kind of place I'd stay in, most of the time. We sat on a comfortable sofa.

"So, you plan to marry my niece, am I correct?" a tall man with dark hair, probably Lord Freyr, asked me. I cleared my throat. It was like being interrogated by policemen because of a crime you did. Believe me, I know that feeling.

I could feel her looking at me, which made it even more uncomfortable.

"That is true, sir" I managed to say.  
"And I'm sure this question isn't new to you but, I have to ask. Why so sudden?"_ That is a very good question, sir. Well, if you must know, I'm only doing this so that I'll be king of this realm. And I think your princess is irritating, annoying, and a great pretender. I can't stand her. If she weren't the princess, I'd never ask her to marry me_...Is that what I should've said?

"I can no longer ignore the throbing of my heart. My eyes had not seen true beauty until I saw your darling niece. Love has caught me off guard. If I had to wait a bit longer before I profess my undying affection, I'm afraid my heart would not bear it. I am completely sure that she is the only girl I'll be able to care for this much. Time means little to me."

My mother took a napkin and started wiping a few tears from her face. The rest stared at me as if I had declared war against the Vanir. As if.  
It was king Njord's turn to clear his throat.

"I believe we best give these two some time alone." He turned to me. "We will be in the dining room. Feel free to join us when you're done." Done with what, exactly? What did the old man mean?

They all left, leaving me in an awkward silence with the maiden. Unexpectedly, she rose from her seat and left, saying nothing...not even a glance at me. I didn't feel like following her. I mean, who cares where she's going anyway? So, for the mean time, I stayed there reading books.

I was almost done with the 5th book when a handmaid suddenly entered the room, looking very surprised to see me all alone. I recognized her as the one I scared last night. Oh boy. She quickly ran outside. I sighed.  
I walked outside the room, along the corridors until my ears heard beautiful singing. My feet walked towards the direction of the voice and stopped infront of a small garden.

"_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind _

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it _

_and my mama swore, that she would never let herself forget_

_ and that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love_  
_if it does not exist_...but-" The princess ceased her singing.

"I apologize for leaving you unattended, my prince" There was something about that my prince part that made my skin tingle.

I shook my head. I opened my mouth to reply, but instead, I examined her closely. For some reason, it made me angry. Seeing her being all princess-like and perfect, it infuriated me. My hands clenched.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

She blinked, surprised. "Pardon?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I meant that as a literal question. What is wrong with you? I refuse to believe you're perfect."

Her delicate lips formed into a small smile. "I don't claim to be, my prince" Again with the my prince...

"You act it" A faint blush had shown on her cheeks.

"Should I take that as a compliment, prince Loki?" It was weird to hear her say my name. I felt...warm. I walked closer to her until her back was pressed to a thick tree. I put both my arms at either side of her.

"No" I frowned. "Do you have contacts?"

"I...what...contacts?" she breathed. Perhaps my being too close was bothering her.

"It's just, your eyes were violet last night...now, they're-"

"Yes. Oh, I'm sorry. It's a gift. My eyes change color based on my feelings" She smiled kindly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What does golden brown mean?"

"Excitement or happiness"

"I see"  
She sighed. "Nobody but my family knows this because others don't notice."

I nodded. "Any other colors?"

"Blue when I'm lonely or sad. Violet is natural. Gray when I'm angry" I wondered if she was capable of becoming angry.

"Interesting" A shout startled the both of us. I turned to look at a muscular man, like Thor, with red hair.

"Theoric? What are you-"  
He pointed at me. "You get the hell away from her!"

**A/N: Ok, I don't think Charlize Theron should be Sigyn ('cause she's older) suggestions please?**  
**REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**P.S: I didn't know Sigyn's true eye color so...yeah :D**


	4. Unexpectedly according to plan

**CHAPTER IV**  
Sigyn's POV

Nanna, my handmaid, rushed to us with a panicked expression on her face.  
"King Njord, he-" She stopped, sobbing.  
I placed both my hands on her shoulders. "What is it? What happened to grandpa?"  
She looked me in the eyes and said: "He collapsed."

I ran as fast as I could towards the bedroom where they left my grandfather in peace. Mother was standing outside the door, quietly wiping tears from her face. She motioned for me to go inside, but when I looked back, she refused to follow me. I opened the door and entered...

Loki's POV

Princess perfect left me with her so called 'lover'. What was I supposed to do there, with him?

"Listen here, pretty boy. Sigyn is mine and you can't have her. Got that?"

I scoffed. Who was he to tell me what I can and can't have? Nobody does that, not to me. The barbarian was obviously not worth my time so I walked away. Until he grabbed my arm and threw me back. I can't say that was unexpected.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, I'm not done yet!"  
"Unhand me" I said calmly.  
I could tell he was about to hit me, but Lord Freyr stopped him from doing so.  
"Theoric, I'd like you to meet _prince_ Loki of Asgard...Sigyn's _fiance_"  
I smirked at his confused look. After a while, he reluctantly bowed down infront of me. It felt good.  
"I have to talk to him. Would that be alright?" Lord Freyr asked him. He nodded.

We walked silently and stopped at a balcony overlooking the peaceful realm. He turned to me. "I apologize for his unacceptable behavior. Theoric used to be a wise man." He sighed. "I'm afraid he became bitter and selfish."

"It's quite alright" I lied. Karma will soon slap him in the face. I smiled.

"Is something funny?"

"I just remembered something. Sorry"

He nodded, then looked serious.  
"There's been a change in plans. Our king is already getting weaker than any of us had expected." He gazed down at the streets. It was long before he turned to me again. "Our people need a new king."

I cleared my throat. "What do you suggest, my lord?"

He put his hand firmly on my shoulder. "Marry my niece. It doesn't matter if she loves you or not. It's for the Vanir...Sigyn knows that"

I was slightly taken aback by his words. I hadn't expected this to be so easy. Was it right for them to make use of their precious little princess like that? Shouldn't she have a say in this as well? But I had to stop thinking about what she might feel. The odds are in my favor, and that's all that matters.  
"I will"

**P.S: Sorry for short chapter. Please tell me what you think of this story so far :)**


End file.
